Cardcaptor Sora
by Yugioash
Summary: Sakura has no choice but to step down as owner of the star cards, in order for her and Li's daughter become the next card captor. . Now Sora must recaptor and change the star cards with difficulties without losing hope. But hope is what never leaves.
1. Series 1: The Next Cardcaptor

**Cardcaptor Sora**

**Series 1: The Next Cardcaptor**

15 years after the sealed card was turned into the hope card, Sakura and Li got married and had a daughter Sora.

"Eli is you sure about this?" Sakura asked.

Li, Sakura, Kero, and Yue were visited by Eli Ruby and Spinnel.

"When you and Li decided to have your daughter Sora, faith has been sealed to her being the new owner of the star cards," Eli said, "No matter what destiny will make sure Sora becomes owner. But you don't have to seal them right away, just till when you're sure she's ready."

"Meaning the star cards will still be in Sakura's use," Li said.

"Yes," Eli said, "Yue won't be sealed back in the book but rather put into deep sleep inside Julian once more, as Kero forever stuck in his hidden form," Eli said.

"But new ownership means that the cards has to be reborn," Sakura said.

"True but until something happens where you no longer can use your magic, you'll still have access to them," Eli said.

It was agreed to be hidden.

…**10 years later …**

Kero was sealed on Sora's 4th birthday, and 6 months before Sora turned 10 the cards were sealed. Since Yue was resealed Tori had his powers back which actually made Sakura glad to hear him talked to their mother's spirit again. Torus had owned the biggest games company in Japan but gives Sakura and Li a hard time.

Madison had a daughter Maddy who became good friends with Sora naturally.

Meilin had opened her dojo in Hong Kong and Li kept his position as heir to the Showron clan, which makes Sora heiress as well.

Eli had created his own cards with Rudy and Spinnel as his card guardians, and had a son Orrick.

Li had got a job at a museum as archeologist.

Sora look more like Sakura except her had brown eyes like Li's. Li taught her Kong Fu.

Although Sora is more a cults like her mother.

Sora never knew about her family magic or her ancestors Clow Reed untill her 10th birthday. Li and slipped in the book in their daughter's room.

"I still don't know about this," Sakura said.

"All we can do is having hope for our daughter," Li said, "Even if the cards does release, they know their job is to test Sora as a cardcaptor."

"I know," Sakura said.

"Besides I don't think the cards will do any real harm to the daughter of their mistress," Li said.

Sora woke up sensing some kind of magic. She found a book at her door with a note to her.

_Sora,_

_ You may not know it but magic runs through the blood of our family. And this book is a test to see if you have that magic. Both your mother and I worked hard in gathering all these cards, and I help her turned them to what you see now. Even if you do release their magic into our world, we trust you as the new owner to recapture and transform them. We kept this a secret only because we didn't want you to worry about your destiny until the time like now have come._

_Happy birthday_

_Dad and Mom_

Sora opened the book.

"Cards," Sora said.

She picked up the first one revealing to be Earthy.

Just then pillars surrounded the book and most of the cards disappeared before she closed it. Kero appeared out of the book.

"I am Kerobearos, guardian of the star cards, power of the sun," Kero said, "You must be Sora Showron."

"Yeah," Sora said.

Kero checked the book and found them missing.

"Huh like mother like daughter," Kero said.

"Are you talking about the cards being loose, but I do have this," Sora said revealing the Firey card.

"It's okay. But I do need to talk to your parents," Kero said.

Kero woke up Sakura and Li and they talk about the situation.

"I have to do what?" Sora asked.

"Catch all the cards," Sakura said, "It's in the letter we left you."

"Yeah but how am I suppose to do that?" Sora asked.

"Kero would help you, and we'll be there once in a while," Li said, "However at the end we can't help you with the final test."

Kero hovered over the book.

"Sora listen to this enchantment as it'll be the one you need to remember until the cards are return," Kero said, "Key of star, key of magic, under the contract of Sora Li, surrender the wand with force ignite, Release."

The key appeared and transformed into a wand. Sora instinctively grabbed it.

"Except for the contract part, as long as you say the enchantment the wand will release," Kero said.

That night Kero slept in his own which was a drawer in Sora's room.

A rabbit like creature appeared at the window. Kero woke up immediately hearing sensing it.

"Sora wakes up," Kero said.

"Not now, I'm tired," Sora complained.

"But then the star card will get away," Kero said pulling her up.

Sora and Kero were outside waiting for it.

A rabbit like creature jumped on Sora and jumped off.

"Sora, don't let it go," Kero ordered.

"Give me a break Kero, this is my first capture," Sora complained.

Sora took out the key. "Key of Star, key of magic, surrenders the wand and let force ignite," Sora shouted, "Release."

The key turned into a staff that she grabbed.

Jump card jumped off Sora again.

"Sora catches it," Kero shouted.

"How exactly?" Sora asked.

"You have earthy, so use it," Kero explained, "Don't forget this kind of stuff is in your blood."

Jump jumped around Sora as she concentrated.

_"Okay this shouldn't be hard just need to imprison it somehow," _Sora thought and said, "Wait that's it."

She pulled out Earthy card and spins it in the air.

"Earthy, form a rock prison around Jump," Sora shouted and hit the card with her staff, "Release and dispel."

Earthy appeared and encage Jump in a stone prison.

"Jump return to your power confine," Sora shouted throwing her staff down, "Star Card."

Magic drawn out of Jump into a card and landed on the ground.

Sora picked the card up.

"Great job Sora just to expect from you," Kero said, "I told you it was in your blood."

"Great now I want to spend the rest of the night asleep," Sora said heading in the house. 

_"At least catching the cards is the easy part,"_ Kero thought, _"After that things just get harder."

* * *

_

**A/N:** Most people had Sakura go into a coma, or died, but I twist things up. I have somethings planned so don't worry. Anyways I thought of making Sora start off with Earthy and then catch Jump. I'll try and mix it up but its not easy. And Sora will learn more of her Showron heritage and magic.


	2. Electrical Problems

**Electrical Problems**

"Sora time for school," Li shouted.

Sora groaned as she woke up too Kero flying over her.

"Huh?" Sora shouted that could be heard through the house.

"Hey Sora, come on time for school," Kero shouted.

Sora remembers last night and moaned.

Sora changed to her school uniform which hasn't changed since Sakura and Li were in school and came down.

"Hello mom, hello dad," Sora greeted.

"Hello breakfast," Kero shouted landing on the table at Li's plate of pancakes.

"That's mine plush toy," Li said.

"Say that again kid," Kero responded.

"Uh?" Sora responded.

Sakura hit Kero on the head with his plate ending the argument.

"Here is yours Sora," Sakura said handing a plate.

"Thanks mom," Sora said.

Later as Sora was at school and Li was at work, Madison came over.

"So Sora is the new card captor," Madison said.

"Yeah which makes me worried about the test she has to endure once she catches all the cards," Sakura said, "Knowing Yue, he won't go easy on her just because she's Li and my daughter."

"Yeah but it's not like you can't prepare her right?" Madison asked.

Sakura nodded, even though she and Li wanted Sora to learn through trial and error.

At school Sora took her seat next to the window.

"Hey Sora," Someone said.

Sora turned to see her best friend. "Hey Maddy," Sora said.

Maddy was daughter of Madison.

She had long black hair like her mother and even tried to make a fashion out of their school uniform. She also had her mother's interest in video tapping.

"So anything special happen last night?" Maddy asked.

"Well I got something from my parents," Sora said.

Julian came in at that moment as their teacher.

"Hello class," Julian greeted.

"Hello Mr. Star," the class responded.

"I'll tell you later," Sora whispered as Maddy took her seat.

They started class as Julian did attendance.

Little did Sora know, was that Julian knew about the cards being release.

Julian and Yue had bonded over time as separate beings.

In results Julian could sense magical forces around him.

The lights started flickering at that moment.

"It seems we have slight electrical problems," Julian said, "Maybe something is disrupting it." 

_"Disrupting it?" _Sora thought.

After school Sora explained about the star cards to Maddy.

"This is great," Maddy said.

"How is that great?" Sora asked.

"Because I can video tape you capturing the cards. Making series two of my mother's work," Maddy said, "My mom had old video tapes your mom doing stuff like that, I thought they were just doing that for fun, but now I know it's true."

"Yeah," Sora said as a sweat drop appeared on her head.

The lights flickered again.

"That had been going on all day," Maddy said.

"We better get home," Sora said.

"Yeah you're right," Maddy said, "Hopefully maintenance can fix it."

"Yeah," Sora agreed.

Out in the hall there was maintenance trying to find the problem.

"I don't get it, there's no reason for the electricity to go on a fritz," the man said.

Sora over heard him and remember what Mr. Star said about something disrupting it. 

_"Maybe Kero knows,"_ Sora thought.

"So what do you think?" Sora asked.

"There's one card I know who can control electricity," Kero said, "And it sounds like it is the thunder card's doing."

"How am I going to catch it?" Sora asked.

"Thunder can be fierce, but it's not one of the strongest cards," Kero said, "You have to find it and catch it."

The next day after school Sora and Maddy headed to where the maintenance was working yesterday.

"Are you sure that's where we find Thunder?" Maddy asked.

"That's where the entire school power source is," Sora said.

Once there Sora got ready as Maddy started filming.

"Try and call on it," Maddy said.

"Thunder Card, I am Sora Shoran and I'm here to catch you," Sora tried.

Electricity build up and shot at Sora. Sora manage to dodge the attack.

Sora took out the key.

"Key of Star, key of magic, surrenders the wand and let force ignite," Sora shouted, "Release."

The key turned into a staff that Sora grabbed.

"Jump," Sora shouted hitting the card with her staff.

Wings appeared on Sora's feet as she dodges the lightning attack.

Thunder came out as a beast ready for anything.

"Sora use Earthy," Kero said coming out.

"Kero what are you doing here?" Sora asked.

"Forget why I'm here and use Earthy, Earth is an insulator," Kero explained.

"I can't use it in here," Sora said.

Maddy, who had her camera saw away through a window. She ran to it and open the window.

"Sora jump out the window," Maddy shouted.

"Right," Sora said.

Jump was still active as she jump out the window.

Thunder fallowed her out the window and landed on the ground.

Sora took out earthy.

"Earthy create a earth dome around thunder," Sora shouted hitting the card with the staff, "Release and dispel."

Earthy appeared and went into the earth. Soon enough an earth dome surround Thunder.

Lightning manage to break out but only in small shocks as Thunder tried to get out.

"Close it it before it breaks out," Sora shouted.

The earth dome closed in around thunder.

Soon enough the lightning stopped.

"Return to your power confine," Sora shouted, "Thunder card!"

Magic pulled Thunder out of the dome as it sealed into a card. Sora grab it along with Earthy and Jump.

Later at Sora's house, after school, Sora wrote her name on the card.

"There, now Thunder is officially sealed," Sora said.

"So it was thunder causing the electrical problems," Sakura said.

"Mom," Sora responded.

"I remember the day I caught it," Sakura said.

"Really?" Sora asked.

"Yeah, in fact it was on the day I met your father," Sakura said, "Although back then we were more rivals when it came down to catching the star cards back when they were Clow Cards."

Sora knew about her parents were in competition between each other at first when they met, but she had no clue it was to catch the Star Cards, so she was glad to hear something new about it.

Then the phone rang at that moment.

"I'll get it," Sora said. She grab the phone. "Shoran residence Sora speaking," Sora said.

"Sora this is Maddy, see me after school tomorrow, I have something to show you," Maddy said.

"Okay, Maddy, I'll be there," Sora said.

The next morning Sora found Maddy in the video room watching the clipping of Sora catching the thunder card.

"Wait you recorded this?" Sora asked.

"Yeah, I thought I show it to you," Maddy said, "Also I want a favor to ask of you."

"Okay," Sora said having a feeling she'll regret it.

"Sora please calls me whenever you can whenever you're catching the card. Not only so I can film you catch them but I can also design you costumes you can wear while doing it, a style just for you," Maddy said.

"Okay, I will I promise, but only if you promise not to tell anyone about me catching the cards," Sora said, "These cards can do harm out on the loose and I don't want anyone else involved and get hurt."

"Oh no problem, only person I can show these to is my mom, and she already knows about the cards," Maddy said, "How else she got videos of your parents working together catching the cards."

"Yeah," Sora responded, _"I already figure that out."

* * *

_**A/N:** I thought of doing Thunder next. Now I thought to give Sora some more cards to catch before the 2nd elemental card appears, and it won't be watery because I'm trying to mix it up. Not firey either since I don't plan to have Kero reveal his true form just yet. So I choose Windy. Which will be interesting when Sora has Earthy. But I'm holding that off for a bit. I'm not going to reveal when, and what cards will appear before that. You'll just have to wait. Also there is one card that didn't leave, but that's for you to guess which one. All I can say is that I hope you seen both Cardcaptor movies, even if its online.


	3. Sand Storm

**Sand Storm  
**

Sora woke up early and got ready for school.

"Sora you're up early," Kero

"I promise Maddy that I'll help her out with the video-room," Sora said, "We would of done it yesterday after school, but I had Kong Fu lessons."

"Yeah I know," Kero said. He remember watching Sora and Li trained.

"I hate to admit it, but Kong Fu will come in handy," Kero said.

"I better go," Sora said leaving.

Once at school Maddy and Sora work on the room.

"Thanks," Maddy said.

"No problem," Sora said.

Sora carried boxes not noticing there were sand in the room.

"So Sora, has your dad gave you any magical stuff that'll help you catch the cards," Maddy asked, "I watch some of my mom's videos hopping to think of the best costumes for any of the cards. Like a rubber suite would have been best for thunder."

"Okay," Sora responded.

After school Maddy pulled Sora to her house to try some costumes out then Sora came home.

"Sora come in here, I have something to give you," Li said.

"Okay dad," Sora said entering the study.

Sakura was sitting next to Li.

"You want to give something to me?" Sora asked.

"Yes, actually its something your mother and I think would help you catch any card you couldn't see even though you can sense it," Li said.

Li gave her an old board.

"What is it?" Sora asked.

"Its called a laser board," Sakura said remembering it, "With the right enchantment which your father can teach you, it can find any card you can't find even though you can sense it."

"It was actually passed down from head of Shoran clan to next in line," Li said, "And since you're our daughter, and you're catching the star cards, we thought its time for you too have it."

"Thanks dad, thanks mom," Sora said.

After learning the enchantment Sora showed Kero it.

"I was wandering when your parents will give you that," Kero said.

"You know already?" Sora asked.

"Don't forget I was there when your mother caught the star cards, back when they were clow cards," Kero said.

"Oh yeah," Sora said remembering.

Sora barely knew her family from the Shoran clan. Only one she knows that were close to family, was Meilin from her visits.

"This will come in handy if there is a star card around," Kero said, "You be surprise how well some cards can blend in with their surroundings."

"Like thunder around electricity," Sora said.

"Exactly, sometime sensing a card isn't enough, so expect the unexpected," Kero said, "And don't forget that even though I'm suppose to aid you in catching the star cards, your parents can still help out."

"Right," Sora said.

The next day Sora got ready for school when the phone rang.

"Sora come to the video room when you get to school something happened," Maddy shouted.

"Okay I'll be there," Sora said.

Once there Sora saw that the room filled with sand.

"This sand just came out of nowhere," Maddy said, "I think it's a star card."

Sora closed her eyes and tries to sense it.

"It was a star card, but it seems to have left the room," Sora said.

"Oh this is great," Maddy said, "I have a costume all ready for you."

Sora sweat drop hearing her."Shouldn't we be cleaning the sand out of here?" Sora asked.

They cleaned the sand up and headed to the room.

Afterwards they went to homeroom.

"I heard about the sand incident. Better be more careful with the sand," Julian said.

"Ah yeah, okay," Sora said. She went to her seat next to Maddy.

Most of the day Sora was thinking about the star card.

"Maybe this is a good time to use the laser board," Sora thought.

"Sora Shoran," her math teacher called.

"Yeah," Sora said.

"Solve this problem," the teacher said.

Sora did so having not much trouble. Unlike Sakura, Sora had no problem with math.

Sora and Maddy went back in the video room after school.

"So what's the plan?" Maddy asked.

"This," Sora said taking out a laser board.

"What is that?" Maddy asked.

"A laser board, I can use it to find any active star card," Sora said.

They open the door to see piles of sand falling down on them.

"I'm really getting tired of this sand," Sora said.

"I just wish I brought that costume with me," Maddy said.

Sora barely climb through the sand into the room and took out the magic key.

"Key of Star, power of magic, power of light, surender the wand, and let force ignite," Sora inchanted, "Release!"

The key turned into a staff as Sora grabbed it.

"Sand Card, reveal yourself," Sora shouted.

A sand storm formed into the room.

The sand card appeared in the storm but disappeared.

"I can't see a thing," Maddy said.

"Don't worry," Sora said taking out the laser board, "Source of light with ancient spin, send forth the magic power within. Oracles of Gold, Wood, Fire, Earth, Cloud, Wind, Rain, & Electricity. Force know my plight, Release the light!"

Laserboard fired a beam into the sand storm.

"Now that we found it how do we catch it?" Sora asked.

The sand storm suddenly stopped.

"Hey it stopped," Maddy said.

"Yeah but I don't think we're done yet," Sora said.

Just then the sand under their feet became a whirlpool pulling them in.

"Jump," Sora shouted hitting the card with her staff. Wing appeared on her feet as Sora jumped out of the whirlpool, saving Maddy while at it.

Maddy open the window as Sora jumped out. Of course Sand fallowed her.

"Now I got you where I want you," Sora said. She took out Earthy.

"Earthy create creater of earth trapping sand," Sora ordered hitting the card with her staff.

Earthy appeared and dived into the earth. A crater appeared deep and wide enough for sand to be trap in it. The Sand card emerge from the crater.

"Thunder strike Sand down while its appeared," Sora said.

She hit the card with her staff and Lightning fired and hit the Sand Card.

"Sand Card, return to your power confine," Sora shouted throwing her staff down, "Star Card!"

The Sand Card and its sand was drawn by force forming a card. It landed in Sora's hand.

"Caught it," Sora said. "And a nice catch two," Maddy said.

"Hello there," someone said.

They turned to see Julian standing there.

"Mr. Star," Maddy responded.

"You didn't see anything did you?" Sora asked.

"I saw a sand storm, but that was it," Julian said.

He look into the crater still there from earth.

"Looks like someone needs to cover that hole," Julian said.

"Ah right, we'll get to it," Sora said.

As soon as it was clear, or to Sora and Maddy, they use Earthy to fill up the hole.

Julian was watching in hiding.

"Sorry Sora, but I promise the other me and your parents that I wouldn't reveal the conection between me and him until the final judgement," Julian said.

"Next time we'll try that costume with your catch," Maddy said.

"Maddy aren't you worry about the risk?" Sora asked, "You saw how powerful Sand and Thunder is, aren't you worried of about how dangerous the other cards can be?"

"Well a little, but the way I see it, as long as I'm with you, it'll be fine," Maddy said.

"Still, I can't help but shake this feeling that it'll just get harder from here on," Sora thought.

* * *

**A/N:** I hope that was longer than the rest. Anyways I thought that I made the laserboard appeared now since Sora now knows about her partent's magic. Sora gained magic from both her parents, so half of her magic is from the Shoran clan's magic. Which is why the Laserboard work for her.


	4. On the Move

On the Move

Sora was up early Saturday.

"You're up early," Kero said.

"Yeah I'm visiting my uncle at his place. Maddy is coming as well," Sora said.

"Your uncle huh?" Kero asked.

"Yeah, I hardly see him because he always busy," Sora said, "You can come but hide in my bag."

Sakura drove Sora and Maddy to Tori's place which was a big house.

"Hi Uncle Tori," Sora greeted.

"Hey Sora, Maddy," Tori greeted, "Why don't you and Maddy take your stuff to your room while I talk to your mom Sora?"

"Sure thing Uncle Tori," Sora said heading off with Maddy.

"So Sora is a new Cardcaptor squirt?" Tori asked.

"Tori stop with the names already, we're grown up now," Sakura said, "And yes Sora now is a cardcaptor."

"I figure, I gain some of my magic back after Yue was sealed again and I could sense the cards being released," Tori said, "In fact I saw mom's spirit on Sora's birthday. She was proud of both of us, and was glad to see Sora."

"That's nice to know, but I wouldn't go scaring Sora with your conversations with her," Sakura said.

Sakura was still afraid of ghost, but not toward the idea of her mother's spirit checking on them once in a while.

Sora and Maddy got their own rooms but they went into Sora's room.

"I wander if your uncle knew about the star cards?" Maddy asked.

"I don't know, my mom told me when she was little she find Tori talking to someone that wasn't there," Sora said, "She said it was the spirit of my grandmother on her side."

Sora open her bag letting Kero out.

"Ah finally," Kero said.

"Hey Kero, did Sora's uncle know about the star cards," Maddy asked.

"Tori, well he did know something was up," Kero said, "He had magic in him two, but not as much as Sora's mother."

"What do you mean he had?" Sora asked.

"Sorry Sora but I can't tell you," Kero said, "But what I can say, there's probably a chance he has it back by now."

"Sora Maddy, dinner," Tori shouted.

"Kay," Sora and Maddy responded.

Tori placed a plate of pasta for them.

"I hope you like it," Tori said.

"Thanks Mr. Avalon," Maddy said.

They enjoyed a good meal.

"So hows Mr. Star?" Tori asked.

"He's fine Uncle Tori," Sora said. She knew that Mr. Star and her uncle were friends in high school, and even though they hardly see each other, Tori and Julian were still friends.

"Uncle Tori, why is it Mr. Star went into teaching instead of joining you in your company?" Sora asked.

"Well as close as friends we were, we each had our own goal," Tori said.

It was mostly true at the most. Julian thought it would be a good idea for him to get a career where he would be close to Sora and watch over her.

Tori agreed since Yue had kept his promise to protect Sakura and after the final judgment he can trust Yue to protect his niece.

After dinner they went into their rooms where Sora gave Kero his meal.

"I don't know why I have to hide while here," Kero said, "Your uncle knows about me after all."

"Yeah but he doesn't know you were coming along," Sora said.

She pick up the star cards and look at them. She had Earthy, Jump, Thunder, and Sand so far and she knew there were still along way to go.

Just then she sense something move. She look to see her bag was gone.

"Kero have you seen my bag?" Sora asked.

"Wasn't it on the chair?" Kero asked.

"Yeah but its not there anymore," Sora said.

"Hm," Kero responded.

There was a knock on the door. Sora answer it to see it was Tori.

"Hey Sora, this was in my room," Tori said holding up Sora's bag.

"Thanks Uncle Tori, I don't know how it got there," Sora said. "No problem, but I would keep an eye on it if I were you," Tori said.

Sora moved it to her closet and went to bed. Soon enough Sora sense something move again.

"Kero," Sora said.

"Yeah I sense it two," Kero said.

Sora open the closset door and saw her bag was gone again.

"It must be the Move card," Kero said.

"Move Card," Sora responded.

"Sora we're going to need your laserboard to find it," Kero said.

"Right," Sora said.

She opened the dresser and took it out.

"Source of light with ancient spin, Send forth the magic power within. Oracles of Gold, Wood, Fire, Earth, Cloud, Wind, Rain, & Electricity. Force know my plight, Release the light!"Sora shouted.

A beam fired from the laser board toward the door. Sora fallowed the light until it disappeared.

"What happened?" Sora asked.

"Move must of moved again," Kero said, "Its hard for the laserboard to track it down while on the move."

Sora turned on the hallway and ran into Maddy.

"Maddy," Sora responded.

"Oh hey Sora, I was just going to get you," Maddy said, "I say your bag in my room for a minute but then it disappeared."

"Yeah its because of the Move card," Sora said, "We tried to track it down with the laserboard but we lost it when it moved."

"Then I got just the thing," Maddy said.

In Maddy's room Sora worn a green chinese shirt with pink skirt that goes down to her knees. On the skirt was flower designs all over it. Sora also worn grew gloves and shoes.

"I thought you meant something to help catch the card. Not a costume," Sora said.

"Oh come on Sora, I thought this would be appropiate considering you're both part Chineese and Japanese, for your costume" Maddy said.

"Lets just go catch this card," Sora said.

"They were outside the room once more. "Should we try the laserboard?" Maddy asked.

"No it'll just move again," Sora said.

"We just have to sense it out," Kero said.

Sora closed her eyes and focus. She sense it coming from the kitchen.

They entered the kitchen and saw the bag ontop of the refrigerator.

"There it is," Maddy said.

"Key of star, power of magic, power of light, release the wand, and let forced ignite," Sora inchanted grabbing the key, "Release."

The key turned into a staff that Sora grabbed.

"Jump," Sora shouted hitting the card with her staff.

Wings appeared on Sora's feet as she jumped up the refrigerator.

The bag moved again causing her to miss. The bag appeared on the table.

"Sora immobilize its movements," Kero shouted.

"Sand create and storm around my bag," Sora shouted hitting the card with her staff. A sand storm apppeared around the bag but the move card got it out of the way.

The bag appeared on the chair.

The sand card just fallowed it and trap it.

"Move Card Return to your power confine," Sora said, "Star Card!"

She threw her staff down and stop as magic drew from the bag into a form of a card.

Finally the card drop and landed in Sora's hands.

"An excellent catch Sora," Maddy said.

Just then the lights turned on as Tori was in the room. Kero hid behind the chair for the time being.

"Sora Maddy you're up pretty late," Tori said.

"Sorry Uncle Tori we had to catch something that was in here," Sora said.

Sora and Maddy went to bed.

Kero appeared from the chair.

"You're not going to tell them you know about Sora's destiny?" Kero asked.

"Sora is a bright kid, she'll figure it out," Tori said, "So which one was it?"

"The Move card," Kero said.

"Oh yeah, I remember that one," Tori said, "I hope you keep my niece safe."

"I will no matter what," Kero said, "You know very well Yue and I cared about Sora as we did for Sakura and Clow Reed."

"Just make sure she's safe," Tori said.

Kero nodded and went up too Sora's room.

The next day, Li pick Sora and Maddy up.

"Hey kid," Tori said to Li once Sora and Maddy were outside.

"What is it?" Li asked.

"Just want to say you and my sister did a good job raising Sora. Its going to help her a lot with what will come later on," Tori said.

"Thanks," Li said as he left.

* * *

**A/N:** Tori and Li still have their little grudge match with each other, but after Sora was born you'll find that Tori gained some respect toward both Sakura and Li for how they help Sora prepared for her destiny.

Anyways appearance of the next element card is in the next chapter. It won't be Watery, and I'm not planning to show Kero's true form just yet with Firey which just leaves Windy. Earthy Jump Thunder Sand and Move will have something to do with the help of catching Windy. That's why I wanted to hold it off until the next chapter.


	5. Wind Storm

**Wind Storm**

Li was making breakfast when he look outside. It was windy outside, and the wind was powerful.

"The wind been picking up for 3 days now," Li said.

Sora came down ready for school. "Hi mom, hi dad," Sora greeted.

"Hi Sora," Sakura greeted.

"Okay where's breakfast," Kero interrupted.

"Here you go Kero," Sakura said handing Kero his plate.

After breakfast Sakura drove Sora to school because of the wind.

"The wind been getting worst lately," one of Sora's classmates said.

"Yeah I know, even the meteorologist couldn't explain why," another said.

"Hey Sora," Maddy greeted.

"Hi Maddy," Sora responded.

"Have you heard about this wind storm?" Maddy asked.

"Yeah, it been going around school," Sora said.

"You think it's a star card?" Maddy asked.

"Probably," Sora said.

"Okay everyone calm down," Julian said coming in.

Class started with the usual, Sora worked hard.

During lunch everyone ate inside considering how strong the wind was.

Sora however came outside to find out if it was the Windy card or not.

"This wind storm is worst than this morning," Maddy said.

"Windy reveal yourself," Sora shouted.

A gust of wind came at them as Sora held her ground. "Earthy form a barrier around me," Sora said hitting earthy card.

Earthy appeared and formed a barrier around her and Maddy.

"That was too close," Maddy said.

"Maddy stay in here," Sora said.

"What?" Maddy responded.

"Jump!" Sora shouted hitting the jump card. It appeared on her feet. Earthy made an opening so that Sora jumped out.

There Windy appeared looking at her. Sora could sense something in Windy that was still connected to Sakura.

"You…you were my mom's first card weren't you? The card she started with?" Sora asked.

Windy just send a gust of wind at Sora full power.

Sora jumped out of the way and took out the sand card. "Sand card create a sand storm around Windy," Sora shouted.

Sand storm appeared around Windy, however she blew a gust of wind that send the sand at Sora. With the gust of wind, Sora was forced back into the tree with force knocking her out.

"Sora!" Maddy shouted.

Sora regained conscious to find herself in her room. "So you're finally awake," Kero said.

"Kero," Sora responded.

"Calm down Sora you're still recovering," Kero said.

"How did I get here?" Sora asked.

"According to Maddy, your teacher saw you knock out and called your mother," Kero said, "However from what Maddy told me you were trying to catch Windy with sand alone."

"Yeah, not my best work," Sora said.

"Well kiddo you had the right mind trying to immobilize windy, however you didn't use the right combination," Kero said, "Windy is an element card, to stop them you need the right combination of cards Although I suggest not use Sand against Windy."

"Well what then?" Sora asked.

"That's up to you to decide," Kero said.

"But Kero…" Sora said.

"No, I already gave you too much advise," Kero said, "I didn't tell your mother what cards to use against watery, and I won't say which ones to use against Windy."

Sakura came in at that moment with something to eat. "I thought I heard you two talking," Sakura said.

"Mom," Sora said.

"Don't worry I know what happened," Sakura said, "And I called your father to tell him you were okay."

"Thanks mom," Sora said.

"So it was Windy," Sakura asked.

"Yeah it was," Sora said.

"Don't worry Sora you'll catch it," Sakura said.

"Thanks mom," Sora said.

Later Sora was thinking of ways to catch windy with the cards she has out.

"_Earthy of course will be good, but I need something strong enough to beat wind," _Sora though setting out the 5 cards she has pushing earthy aside, _"Jump was only good for dodging so move won't help, and sand already proven not as useful. Which just leaves Thunder."_

"Sora dinner!" Sakura shouted.

"Coming," Sora said putting up the star cards except for thunder and earthy.

Sora tried to think of how thunder would help.

She remember how thunder proven to be difficult cause there was a electric source around. Then Sora got an idea.

She ran to the phone and dial the number. "Maddy come to the park in an hour," Sora said, "We're going to catch windy."

"Are you sure you're up to it?" Maddy asked.

"Yeah besides I got a plan," Sora said.

An hour later Sora was at the park as Maddy arrived in a limo with a truck behind her.

"I didn't have time to finished a costume so I asked my mom one of her old designs," Maddy said as Sora changed.

Sora came out wearing a pink outfit with a skirt under it and small sketches of wings and a pink hat to match. "My mom didn't say when this was used but she said it was something big," Maddy said, "And apparently there was a matching green one two, I think it was for your father."

"That's okay," Sora said.

Kero knew which card but kept it quiet as he didn't know how much the seal card has change since becoming the new hope card.

Just then a gust of wind came stronger than ever as Windy appeared.

Sora took out the key. "Key of Star key of magic surrender the wand and force ignite," Sora shouted, "Release!" The key turned into a staff that Sora grabbed.

"Earthy break the ground bellow us release!" Sora shouted hitting the card with her wand.

The earth bellow them broke up as Windy went to attack.

Sora prepared herself for the worst but for some reason Windy stopped seeing Sora in Sakura's costume.

"_It stop,"_ Sora thought.

"Sora don't just stand there do something!" Kero shouted.

"Oh right," Sora said and took out Thunder, "Thunder use the broken rocks to attack Windy."

Sora hit thunder with her wand causing it to be released.

Lightning from thunder came from the ground up at Windy. Windy tried to use wind to stop it.

"Guys cover your ears," Sora shouted covering her ears.

The lightning broke through the wind with a loud Thunder and hit Windy directly.

"Now Earthy create a dome around Windy and thunder," Sora shouted.

A dome surround windy and thunder. Inside Windy tried to break free but was hit by thunder.

"Windy return to your power confine," Sora shouted throwing down her staff causing magic to draw into a star card. It landed into Sora's hand before she went to pick up Earthy and Thunder.

"Clever use of Thunder and Earthy," Maddy said.

"Yeah, I figured that Thunder might be able to go through Windy's attack, but the problem was that Windy can also dodge thunder, so I thought of how I caught Thunder, and decided to see what happens if I use it in combination," Sora said.

"Clever, you did better than I thought," Kero said, "You passed the first test as a card captor."

"_But why did Windy stopped its attack,"_ Sora thought and remember how she was always told how she look like Sakura, _"Could it because I'm wearing this costume."_

"Come on Kiddo lets go home," Kero said.

"Yeah lets," Sora said as they headed home.

* * *

**A/N:** Sorry about the wait. I was having a hard time deciding how to have the capture of Windy. Yes the costume Sora was wearing was the one Sakura worn when she caught the seal card. I remember how in the show Li told Sakura how Windy wouldn't work on Thunder, and how when lightning strikes air expands causing thunder, and wind is moving air, so I thought of using Thunder and Earthy in combination.

The reason I had Windy stop was because she thought she saw a bit of Sakura in Sora, with Sora in one of Sakura's old costumes, after all Windy was the card Sakura started with. Now I'm deciding what to choose next.


	6. Album of the Past

**Album of the Past**

It was a windy afternoon and Maddy was floating into the air by the float card, as well as being blown further away by the wind as Sora was trying to catch up to them with jump.

"Sora you need to get closer or pull it down to you," Kero shouted.

"But the wind keeps blowing them away…wait the wind," Sora responded.

She took out windy and threw it. "Windy use your power over the wind to blow float and Maddy toward me, release," Sora shouted hitting the card with her staff. Windy appeared and use its power to blow Maddy who was video taping the whole thing.

"Float returned to your power confine Float!" Sora shouted throwing her staff down.

Float was drawn into its card form and came toward Sora. Maddy started falling the moment it was sealed.

"Windy save Maddy," Sora shouted.

Windy formed a twister that soften Maddy's landing.

"Maddy are you okay?" Sora asked.

"Yep and I got the whole catch on tape," Maddy said patting her tape recorder.

"Hey I hate to cut in your conversation, but the float card did distract us from something we were doing today," Kero said.

"Oh no, that's right we got to go," Sora said running.

Today Sora was visiting her grandfather on her mother's side and Maddy choose to come.

They made it to the house and Sora opened the door.

"Sora are you sure it's a good idea to just walk in?" Maddy asked.

"Yeah grandpa knows we're coming," Sora said coming in, "Kero you better hide in my bag."

"Right," Kero said going into Sora's bag.

Sora rarely visit her grandfather because he's still does work for the University.

"Grandpa we're here," Sora shouted.

"Oh Sora, you finally made it," Aiden said appearing from the kitchen, "And Maddy you're looking well."

"Thank you Mr. Avalon," Maddy said.

"Sorry it took so long, we had some emergency to take care of," Sora said.

"Its okay," Aiden said, "Come on, I made some desert."

Kero over heard it and ruffled in Sora's bag excitedly.

They had some cake and Sora took one up to her mother's old room.

"Hard to believe your mom use to sleep in here," Maddy said as Sora signed her name on the float card.

"Hey its still here," Kero said going through one of the desk drawers.

"What?" Sora asked.

"My bedroom stuff," Kero answered.

Just then there was a bang sound coming outside. Sora and Maddy look out to see nothing out there.

"What was that?" Maddy asked.

"I don't know," Sora said.

"Sora come down here for a second," Aiden shouted.

"Coming," Sora shouted.

Aiden was in the living room holding a book.

"This is why I asked you down here," Aiden said, "This is a book I think you like."

Sora look inside to see a picture book mostly of Sakura and Tori growing up. There was even some from the sleeping beauty play. "I wanted to give this to your mother, but I thought you would want it instead," Aiden said, "Its just mainly pictures of your mother and uncle as they grew up."

"Thanks grandpa," Sora responded.

Later that night at Sora's house Sora look through some of the pictures and found one of a woman that look a lot like her mother. Sora knew it was her grandmother on her mother's side.

She decided to put it in a drawer and lock it up before going to bed. What she didn't know was a barrier formed around the drawer.

The next day Sora and Maddy were coming home from school.

"So your parents know about the picture book?" Maddy asked.

"Yeah, they're actually happy that grandpa gave it to me," Sora said.

"Can we go see it?" Maddy asked.

"Yeah of course," Sora said.

They went into Sora's bedroom where Kero was looking at the drawer weirdly.

"Kero what's wrong?" Sora asked.

"There's a star card protecting the drawer," Kero said.

Sora closed her eyes and sensed it.

"You're right," Sora said. She tried to touch the drawer but a barrier stopped her.

"it's the shield card," Kero said, "It protects whatever is important to someone."

"Like the album Mr. Avalon gave Sora," Maddy said.

"We need to stop shield somehow since we have no way to break it," Kero said.

"Wait I think I got an idea," Sora said taking out the key, "Key of star, key of magic, surrender the wand and let force ignite, release!"

The Key turned into its wand form that Sora grabbed. Sora took out the move card.

"Move card move the album within my drawer to me," Sora shouted hitting the move card.

Move moved inside the drawer and took out the album to Sora. The barrier disappeared as the shield card reveal itself.

"Shield Card returned to your power confine, Shield!" Sora shouted sealing the shield card.

Shield formed into a shield that landed in Sora's hand.

"I thought that since the barrier was protecting the drawer I should be able to move the album out of the drawer," Sora said, "And since the album with in the drawer that shield was protecting it will stop."

"Good job Sora, you did well," Kero said.

* * *

**A/N:** I thought of doing a double card appearance and best that it wasn't one that's can be use to attack for once. Now with Shield Sora can protect herself and use her other cards to attack. I had to improvise without sword for Sora to catch shield though.


	7. Fighting Warrior

**Fighting Warrior**

Sora practicing Kong Fu with her dad in the basement of their house. "That's it for today Sora," Li told Sora.

"Okay dad," Sora said.

They went upstairs where Kero was watching the news.

"A girl was attack today by a costume wearing girl today making the fourth victim this week. We don't know much about this girl except that it been attacking anyone who has exceptional fighting technique," the reporter said.

"Sounds like the fight card all over again," Kero said turning it off.

"By the way Sora, Meilin is coming to visit next week," Li told Sora.

"Really?" Sora responded.

"Yes," Li said.

Sora was glad because she enjoyed when Meilin visited. Meilin was always busy at Hong Kong with her dojo but when she visit she always help Sora out with any problems.

The next day Li was getting ready for work. "I got to go," Li said giving his kiss goodbye to Sakura and Sora before leaving.

Li been working at a museum as an archeologist and sometimes do Sakura's father a favor by helping with bringing artifacts from the museum to the university that was dig up. Sakura worked as well helping Li out at the museum.

Sora finish eating and headed to school.

"Hey Sora," one of the girls with dark hair greeted.

"Hi Hanna," Sora greeted.

Hanna was the only daughter of Rita who were one of Sora's friends since the third grade.

"So Sora are you that mystery fighting girl?" Hanna asked.

"Who?" Sora asked.

"The girl that been taking down fighters in town at night," Hanna said.

"Oh, well trust me its not me," Sora said, "I had Kong Fu practice with my dad yesterday."

During Gym class everyone was doing box jumping.

"I heard this happened when my dad was my age," a kid said.

"Yeah I heard the same thing," another said.

"Sora what do you think?" Maddy asked.

"I think we got a star card," Sora said.

"Sora Showron," Julian shouted.

Sora came and jump the box successfully.

"You know I bet that Sora girl might be her, she does know Kong fu," another classmate said.

"No way, Sora is good but no way she's that good," his friend said.

"_I should go catch that card,"_ Sora thought.

That night Sora was dressed in Chinese/Japanese fighting clothes that Maddy made.

"I figure that one day we might have to face a card that might require Kong Fu so I made this," Maddy said.

"Thanks," Sora said.

"Okay Sora you need to keep your guard up at all times against this card," Kero said.

"Right," Sora said going to where the fight card was last sighted.

"I don't see anything?" Maddy said.

"Sora the laser board," Kero said.

Sora nodded and took it out.

"Source of light with ancient spin, send forth the magic power within. Oracles of Gold, Wood, Fire, Earth, Cloud, Wind, Rain, & Electricity. Force know my plight, Release!" Sora shouted.

A bright light shined toward the water. Sora headed toward the edge. "Fight Card I know you're hiding there, reveal yourself," Sora shouted.

Fight card jumped out of the water and got into fighting stance. Sora went into fighting stance as well ready for it.

"Sora, use all that Kong fu training with your dad against this card, and don't show mercy until captured," Kero shouted.

The fight card started trying to punch Sora but she block and dodge each one.

Sora dropped and tried to kick the fight card's legs. Fight card jumped over and tried to punch Sora.

Sora dodge the got back on her legs.

"Maybe Sora should try jump or move," Maddy said.

"That's up to her," Kero said, "Don't forget the fight card fights honorably, and knowing Sora, she has respect for that."

Sora dodge another hit and kick the fight card into the water. Sora waited as she knew the fight card wasn't done yet.

Fight shot out of the water at her. Sora kicked the fight card into the ground hard.

"Now Sora," Kero shouted.

"Return to your power confine," Sora shouted grabbing the staff, "Fight card!"

Fight card was sealed into its card form before landing in Sora's hand.

"A brilliant capture and without a use of a star card," Maddy said as she filmed it all.

"Yeah, like I said the fight card fights with honor and the best way to catch this card is to fight it with honor," Kero said.

The next day Li was checking out the news paper. "Well it seems that the attacks end," Li said

"Of course," Kero said coming in.

"So it was the fight card?" Sakura asked.

"Yep, by the way kid, don't expect much compliments from me, but you did a good job teaching Sora Kong Fu," Kero said.

"I'll take it," Li said as he knew Kero wouldn't compliment just anyone.

* * *

**A/N:** Not very long but this is good. I have most of the order of the cards planned out but I'm still working on it. Lets just say some of the order is still questionable. Like I want fight before twin but what should come between them is the hard part.


	8. Dashing Visit

**Dashing Escape**

Sora Sakura and Li were waiting at the airport for Meilin.

"Oh Li, Sakura, Sora," Meilin shouted running to them. Meilin was as tall as Sakura and had her hair down and cut a bit shorter since from when she was a girl. She worn a red Chinese shirt and black pants.

"Hi Meilin," Li responded.

"It been a while," Sakura said.

"It has been," Meilin said and kneeled down to Sora, "How are you doing Sora?"

"Good," Sora responded.

They drove home after greeting each other.

"So you're back in your disguised form," Meilin said as Kero twitch with anger.

"Hey this coming from a girl who use to help out with no magic," Kero responded.

"Just so you know, I have a dojo now," Meilin responded.

"Hey guys cut it out," Sakura said stopping the two.

The next day Sora went to school, and had a usual day.

"So how was it?" Maddy asked about Meilin coming to visit as they walked toward Sora's house.

"It was good until she started fighting with Kero," Sora said.

"I take it she knows about the star cards then," Maddy said.

"Yeah, but I haven't got the time to show her the cards I caught," Sora said.

Just then something ran pass them in the bushes and Sora sensed it.

"What is it Sora?" Maddy asked.

"I thought I sensed a Star Card," Sora said.

"Well I don't see anything," Maddy said

"I know what I sense," Sora said.

"Well come on, we can asked Kero about it," Maddy said.

"Hello Sora," Meilin greeted when they got to Sora's house.

"Hi where's everyone?" Sora asked.

"The so call guardian beast is playing video games upstairs. Your dad needed help at the museum and your mom left to if she can help," Meilin said then she noticed Maddy was there, "Hello there."

"Meilin, you remember Maddy?" Sora asked.

"Of course Madison's daughter," Meilin responded.

"Nice to see you again Ms. Rei," Maddy responded.

"Maddy you can call me Meilin, after all I'm a friend of your mother's as well," Meilin said.

Sora and Maddy headed upstairs to talk to Kero.

"You said you sense a star card move by right?" Kero asked.

"Yeah," Sora said.

"Which card you think it is?" Maddy asked.

"I don't know," Kero said, "But there is one way to find out."

Later Sora worn a green running costume that Maddy made.

"Source of light with ancient spin, send forth the magic power within. Oracles of Gold, Wood, Fire, Earth, Cloud, Wind, Rain, & Electricity. Force know my plight, Release the light!" Sora shouted as she had the laserboard out. A beam fired from it at some bushes.

Just then a cat like creature with long ears and tail appeared.

"Sora it's the Dash Card," Kero responded, "Seal it before it gets away."

Dash already run off the moment Kero said that.

"Key of star, power of magic, power of light surrender the wand and let force ignite," Sora shouted taking out the key, "Release!"

The key turned into a staff that Sora grabbed.

"Jump," Sora shouted hitting the card.

Wings appeared on her feet and she jumped after Dash.

Dash kept running away dodging Sora.

"Sora you need to slow Dash down," Kero responded.

"Sand create a sandstorm around Dash," Sora shouted hitting Sand card with her staff.

Sandstorm surround Dash making it stop.

"Earthy, create a dome around Dash," Sora shouted hitting earthy.

Rock like dome surround Dash immobilizing it.

"Dash return to your power confined Dash card!" Sora shouted sealing Dash into its card form.

"Dash is fast, and its good for running really fast," Kero said.

"Well that card is handled," Maddy said.

"Yeah," Sora responded.

They headed back to the house except for Maddy who had to go home.

Sora showed Meilin the cards she caught after writing her name on Dash Card.

"Earthy Windy, Float, Move, Sand, Thunder, Jump, Shield, Fight, and Dash," Meilin said.

"Yeah those are the cards I manage to catch so far," Sora said.

"Well Sora if you're anything like your parents I know you can catch them," Meilin said.

"To bad you're leaving tomorrow," Sora said.

"Yeah but I got a dojo to run," Meilin said, "But you better not let any of the other cards cause to much trouble."

"I won't," Sora responded.

* * *

**A/N:** Yeah these chapters aren't the best but I'm trying my best. I'm still working on the order two. I thought since in the last chapter I mention Meilin visiting that I make this chapter involved her visit. There be other chances two, so this won't be Meilin's only appearance. Anyways, for the transformation of the star cards I got a better idea of who should cause the mischief that involves the first card captor movie. Eli and his son and guardians will appear when the time comes as well.


	9. Basement Ghost

**Basement's Ghost**

Sora's class was on a field trip to Avalon company.

"Now remember we're only here to learn how things are done here," Julian said.

"Okay," the class said.

Tori walked up wearing his suite.

"Class this is Tori Avalon, he's the president of this company and he made time to give us a personal tour so pay attention," Julian said.

"Okay Mr. Star," they responded.

"Okay guys, lets get this tour started," Tori said.

"I bet this tour will be interesting," one of the boys said.

"You don't know half of it," Maddy said.

"How do you know that?" the other boy asked.

"Because Mr. Avalon is Sora's uncle, and we been on his company tour several times," Maddy said.

"Maddy," Sora said blushing.

"Hey that's cool," the boy said.

They went through the building and stopped at one of testing rooms.

"This is where we're testing virtual games," Tori said, "They're still experimental do to some technical problems."

Most of the class awed watching someone wearing a virtual helmet playing some game.

"Mr. Avalon, she was seen again," a security guard said.

"Again?" Tori asked.

"Something wrong?" Julian asked.

"I'll take care of it later," Tori told the guard and move Julian to the side.

"There's a reason I allowed a tour for this class," Tori told Julian said.

"It's a star card isn't it?" Julian asked.

"I don't know, some workers been spooked by some girl in the basement moving through walls," Tori said, "Lets not tell Sora just yet though, let her enjoy the tour."

They look at Sora who was watching some of the people work on the virtual helmet.

They took the rest of the tour and reached the end near the basement door.

Sora had a sharp sense of a star card coming from the door.

"You sense a star card don't you?" Maddy asked.

"Yeah," Sora said.

Sora and Maddy snuck out of the group and went to the basement.

"Its definitely here somewhere," Sora said.

Just then something passed by Sora and Maddy, and Sora sense the star card.

"Its behind us," Sora said.

"Where?" Maddy asked.

"Hey you two, what are you doing here?" a security officer asked shinning a flash light at them.

"We're part of the school field trip. Uh I got lost from the group, and Sora came to find me," Maddy said.

"Sora? You're the company president's daughter aren't you," the man asked pointing the light at Sora.

"Yeah, like Maddy said I was looking for her," Sora said.

"I'll take you back, but I warning you, there's some girl passing through down here, claims to be a ghost or something, either way, seeing you two down here would make anyone suspicious," the guard said.

"Thank you," Sora said.

The guard returned them to the group and explained to Julian who only gave the two a warning.

That night Sora told Kero about what she heard.

"That girl could be a star card," Kero said.

"I agree, if I didn't sense it, I would have been freaked," Sora said.

"Well tomorrow is a weekend right?" Kero asked, "We'll go there tomorrow and get that card."

"Right," Sora responded.

The next day Sora Maddy and Kero were at the company.

"Sora Maddy what are you two doing here?" Tori asked.

"We thought to see things going on here," Sora said.

"You two were just here yesterday," Tori said.

"Yeah, but we really want to check out the basement," Sora said.

"Alright I'll inform the security but stay out of trouble," Tori said.

Sora and Maddy headed down the basement and Sora let Kero out of her bag.

Sora released her wand and was set.

"To bad we have to be casual while here, I have a costume perfect for this," Maddy said taking out her camera.

"Sora since you didn't bring the laserboard…" Kero said.

"There's security guards down here, and they'll find it weird if we're running around," Sora said.

"Either way you should keep your senses open," Kero said.

Just then something passed them, and Kero and Sora sense a star card.

"Its definitely here somewhere," Kero said.

Sora and Kero chased after the card and found a girl passing through the walls.

"What was that?" Sora asked.

"The Through Card," Kero said.

"Through Card?" Maddy asked.

"It's a card that can pass through walls and can allow others to do the same," Kero said, "Sora you must stop it somehow."

"But how do we catch something that can move through objects," Maddy asked.

"I think I know," Sora said.

She took out the sand card.

"Sand fill the room with sand! Release!" Sora shouted hitting the card with the staff.

Sand fill the room making it hard to move through.

Sora sense the through card moving through the sand.

"Windy form a wind barrier around sand," Sora shouted hitting the card.

Windy appeared and formed and moved off.

"Dash!" Sora shouted hitting the card.

Ears appeared on her feet as she dashed where Through was being held.

"Through card returned to your power confine," Sora shouted and strike her wand down.

The through card drawn into a card form and flew into Sora's hand.

"Hey what's going on!" the security shouted.

"Ah oh, this sand is going to create problems," Maddy said.

"Use sand to return it," Kero said.

Once things cleaned up they headed home.

Tori over heard that the girl never appeared the next day.

"_Looks like Sora did the job,"_ Tori thought.

* * *

**A/N:** Sorry about the wait I lost some of my fanfiction work and I had to start over with this chapter.


	10. Erasable situation

**Erasable situation**

Sora was getting ready for the day when the phone rang.

"Sora, it's Maddy," Sakura shouted.

"Coming," Sora shouted.

She went to the living room and pick up the phone.

"Sora get over here right now!" Maddy shouted, "I found a star card."

"What?" Sora responded.

Sora and Kero headed to Maddy's house which was a mansion.

Maddy led Sora to her room after ordering some drinks.

"I was help cleaning my room when I found it," Maddy said taking a box out, "I didn't want to take chances of releasing it so I put it in here."

Sora took out and saw it was the Libra card.

"Libra Card, don't worry this card is a good card," Kero said.

"What does it do?" Sora asked.

"Its like a lie detector it can tell when someone is telling the truth or not," Kero said.

Sora wrote her name on it sealing it.

"So now that we're here why don't we help out?" Sora asked.

"Good idea," Maddy agreed.

They worked around the room picking things up, stopping when the tea came.

"That's odd," Maddy said.

"What?" Sora asked.

"Didn't we move a toy over there?" Maddy asked pointing at a shelf where there were space.

"You're right," Sora agreed.

"Sora I sense a star card," Kero said.

Sora closed her eyes and sensed it.

"You're right, but which one is it?" Sora resonded.

Suddenly the floor started fading under their feet.

"Sore quick use float before…" Kero responded until the floor disappeared.

"Wahh!" Sora responded.

Kero grab Sora by her shirt as Maddy grab on to her.

"I can't hold on to long," Kero said.

"Key of Star, Key of magic, surrender the wand and let force ignite, release," Sora shouted.

The key transform into a staff as Sora grabbed it.

Sora took out the float card and hit it with her staff.

A bubble form from the float card around Sora Maddy and Kero.

"That was to close," Kero said.

"Yeah but we still have to find the erase card," Maddy responded.

"How, I can't leave float considering I can't fly," Sora responded.

Sora got an idea from that moment and took out the laser board.

"You brought the laser board?" Maddy asked.

"I brought it just in case of something like this happens," Sora explained.

"Use it," Kero responded.

"Source of light with ancient spin, send forth the magic power within. Oracles of Gold, Wood, Fire, Earth, Cloud, Wind, Rain, & Electricity. Force know my plight, Release the light!" Sora shouted.

A laser light fired from the board toward their right.

"Now what?" Maddy asked.

"Now we get float to move with a little help," Sora said taking out the windy card.

"Now I get it," Maddy said, "Good idea Sora."

"Windy use your power over the wind to push float toward the light," Sora chanted throwing the card and hit it with her wand, "Release and dispel!"

Windy formed from the card and summoned wind that move float toward the light.

"Keep an eye out for something that stands out," Kero said, "Erase can make anything disappeared but it can make anything it's hiding at stand out."

"Right," Sora responded.

"Also keep an eye on Maddy," Kero said.

"Me?" Maddy responded.

"You don't have any magical powers protecting you, right now the only thing keeping you here is the fact you're close to Sora," Kero said, "However the closer we get to the erase card, the more vulnerable you'll be to it's power."

"In other words I'll disappeared," Maddy said.

"Don't worry Maddy, I'll catch the Erase card before that'll happened," Sora said.

They finally stopped at a painting with a costume person in it.

"Is that it?" Sora asked.

"Yeah," Kero responded, "That's the erase card."

"Um Sora," Maddy said.

Sora turned to Maddy who was starting to vanish.

"Sora quick, stop it," Kero shouted.

"I know," Sora responded taking out her staff.

"Suddenly Erase started moving in the painting.

"Shield stop it!" Sora shouted hitting the shield card with her staff, "Release and Dispel!"

A barrier formed around the erase card.

Suddenly Maddy and the whole room reappeared.

"What just happened?" Sora asked.

"Shield blocks all kind of magic from entering it, but if use right, it can also block magic from escaping it," Kero explained.

"Why didn't you tell me that earlier? I would have used Shield sooner," Sora responded.

"Uh…" Kero responded.

"It's okay, at least things are back to normal now," Maddy said.

"Fine," Sora said and took out her staff, "Erase Card: Return to your power confined…Star Card!"

Sora hit her staff in front of shield.

Shield returned to it's card form as the power of the Erase card was drawn into the staff forming into a card.

Erase was in its card form it fell down to Sora's hand.

"This is great, two cards in one day," Maddy said.

"Yeah, easy job for the card capture," Kero said.

"_Yeah right, the libra card was the only thing easy to seal,"_ Sora thought.


	11. Sword Slasher

**Sword Slasher**

Sora Maddy and Hanna were going to a shop to buy some school supplies.

"I don't know about you guys, but I need a new notebook," Hanna said.

"Same here," Maddy said.

Sora stopped sensing something from an antique shop.

"Sora what's wrong?" Hanna asked.

"Oh uh, it's nothing," Sora responded, "Come on let's go before the store close."

"Okay," Hanna responded.

Maddy look at her friend knowing Sora better.

…

The next day after school Sora was at the antique shop.

She sense some magic in there but faint than it was the day before.

"_That's odd, it was stronger yesterday,"_ Sora thought.

She opened the door causing the bell on top to ring.

"Hello, what brings you here ma'am?" the shop keeper asked.

"Oh uh, I'm just looking around," Sora responded.

"Okay, call me if you need anything," the shop keeper said.

Sora walked around and stopped at a series of pins with different shapes.

"_It definitely was here,"_ Sora thought.

"Found anything?" the keeper asked.

"Uh yeah, was there an pin sold here since yesterday?" Sora asked.

"Oh yes, there was one shape of a sword that a young boy, around your age bought yesterday," the keeper said, "Why did you want one?"

"Uh yeah, but its okay," Sora responded.

"Alright," the keeper said and left.

…

Sora came home and called Maddy.

"You really think a star card was sold there?" Maddy asked.

"I'm not sure, but I know I sense a star card yesterday there, and now it's gone," Sora said.

"Have you talk to Kero about it?" Maddy asked.

"No, he's to busy playing the latest of my uncle's games," Sora said, "And once he's in the zone, it's hard to get him off it."

"I can understand, but ask him when you get the chance," Maddy said, "Or better yet, your parents. After all they were cardcaptures when they were your age."

"Yeah I'll consider it," Sora responded.

…

That night someone with a sword came to a street 3 blocks away from Sora's house and slash through everything.

…

The next day Kero and Li were waiting for breakfast as Sakura cook.

Li was looking through the newspaper and stopped at a page.

"There were some slashing last night," Li responded.

"What?" Sakura responded.

"No deaths or injuries, the police thinks it was some kind of prank, but the scene looks as if someone was practicing some sword techniques," Li said, "And it wasn't too far from here either."

"It's probably someone possessed by the sword card," Kero said, "Remember what it was like with Rita when she was possessed by it?"

"How can I forget," Sakura responded.

"Morning," Sora greeted coming in dressed in her uniform.

"You're up early?" Sakura responded.

"Yeah, Maddy and I are assigned in clean up today," Sora responded.

"Alright, but becareful," Sakura responded.

"I will," Sora responded.

…

After breakfast Sora headed to school in a rush.

Once there Maddy waited for her.

"Hey Sora, have you heard about the slashings?" Maddy asked while they got the classroom set up.

"No, what happened?" Sora asked.

"I thought you would of heard of it considering it was few blocks from your house," Maddy said, "Someone vandalize the street by cutting a lot of stuff around them."

"That is odd," Sora said, "Do the police have any ideas of how it happened."

"No, everyone was asleep and there were no victims, they think it's some kind of prank," Maddy said, "But if you ask me, I think it might be star card related."

"Maybe," Sora responded.

"Did you ask Kero about what you sense and was told?" Maddy asked.

"Yeah, but he kept quiet about it," Sora responded, "I think he knows something."

"Maybe," Maddy responded.

…

After they finished cleaning up class came in to start the day.

Sora and Maddy took their seats.

Sora sensed a star card as a kid passed her.

Sora look to see a boy with dark brown hair wearing a boys uniform, but what caught her attention was a sword like pin on his uniform.

"Hey Kai, nice pin," one of the kids said seeing it.

"Thanks I bought it yesterday from some antique shop," Kai responded.

Sora's ears twitch hearing it.

Julian came in as the talking stopped.

"Morning Class," Julian greeted.

"Morning Mr. Star," the class responded.

"Now before we start the day, I been told to warn some of you that there's been a prankster roaming around cutting things and to be careful going home," Julian said, "Although, I would be looking for more than the obvious."

Julian look at Sora as he said that.

…

That night Sora was doing some homework as Kero played video games.

A figure came up to Sora's block with a sword ready for battle.

Sora and Kero both sensed a star card.

"Sora!" Kero shouted.

"I know," Sora responded grabbing her key and a case she use to carry the cards around better than in the book.

Sora and Kero came out and saw the boy who had a blank stare on his face.

"Wait I know that kid," Sora responded, "He's from my class."

"Sora, in his hands," Kero said.

Sora look and saw what look like an ancient sword.

"It's the sword card, it must be possessing him," Kero responded.

Kai came at Sora head on ready to attack.

"Move: Release and dispel!" Sora shouted hitting the move card.

Move appeared on her feet as she dodge Kai's attack.

Kai kept attacking Sora one swipe at a time as she kept dodging.

"Why is he attacking me?" Sora asked.

"I don't know but we need to seal his movements before he attacks again," Kero responded.

Kai went for a jab at Sora.

"Shield!" Sora shouted throwing the card.

"Sora, no wait!" Kero responded.

"Release and dispel!" Sora responded hitting the card with her staff.

Shield formed but the Sword penetrated it.

"What just happened?" Sora asked, "I thought anything magical can't penetrate Shield."

"The sword card is one of few cards that can penetrate shield along with cut through any other card," Kero explained, "You need a better plan to stop it."

Kai went to strike again.

"Wait can sword cut through the Through card?" Sora asked dodging his attacks.

"I'm not sure," Kero responded.

"Well one way to find out," Sora said taking out the through card.

"Sora watch out!" Kero shouted.

Kai went for a swipe down on Sora.

Sora dodge it barely and threw the Through card.

"Through card make me intangitable to only the sword card but not Kory!" Sora shouted and hit the Through Card, "Release and dispel!"

Through Card appeared and touch Sora.

Kai went for a jab with the sword card.

It went through Sora without harming her.

"It worked," Sora responded.

Kai tried a few more attacks but failed to harm Sora.

Sora finally used the moment of a jab to hit Kory's hand forcing him to let go of the sword card.

Sora punched Kai under the chin, not to hard, but enough to knock him out.

"Windy, save Kai from hitting the ground," Sora shouted throwing and hitting the windy card with her wand, "Release and dispel!"

Wind formed under Kai and placed him on the ground without hurting him.

"Sora seal the sword card!" Kero responded.

"Sword Card: Return to your power confined," Sora shouted striking her want, "Star Card!"

Sword card's power turned into a card and landed in Sora's hand.

"Captured complete," Sora responded.

A sword like pin hit the ground.

"Huh?" Sora responded, "A sword pin?"

"The sword card must of took over the shape of it," Kero responded.

"Whe…where am I?" someone asked.

They turned to see Kai was regaining conscious.

Kero hid under some bushes as Sora's staff transformed back into a key.

"Are you alright?" Sora asked.

"Yeah, but where am I? How did I get here?" Kai asked, "Hey wait aren't you in my class?"

"Yeah, Sora Showron, you're at my street, I think you sleep walk here because I saw you coming here from my window," Sora responded, "However I didn't get out here in time for you to hit your head on the post, but I did stop you from hitting the ground."

"Sleep walk? I guess I passed out doing my homework," Kai said and saw his pin, "Oh my pin!"

"Yeah, you dropped it when you hit your head," Sora responded.

"Well thanks for everything," Kai said, "I guess I'll see you tomorrow."

"No problem, and same here," Sora responded.

Kai headed home after saying goodbye.

"That was to close," Kero said coming out.

"Yeah, but at least he doesn't remember what happened," Sora responded taking out a pin to write her name on the card.

…

A Limo came up the street as a boy Sora's age with black spiky hair with blue eyes inside watch it.

"Sora Showron," he said, "So she's my rival."


	12. Sora's Rival

**Sora's Rival**

…_Sora's Dream…_

Sora was on a roof with Kero as the cards fell.

A boy with black hair in black robes with seal in his hands were on a roof next to him.

The seal turned into a black wand with a crest carved on it.

Suddenly there was a ringing sound disturbing the dream.

…_Reality…_

The alarm clock was ringing above Sora's bed.

"Sora, hey Sora," Kero shouted.

Sora woke up and stretch out hitting Kero.

"I guess it's another day," Sora responded turning off her alarm clock.

"Uh-hum," Kero responded with a bump on his head.

"Oh morning Kero," Sora responded, "Did I hit you again?"

"Yes, for the 5th time this week," Kero responded.

"Sorry," Sora responded.

"Forget about it, just get dress," Kero responded and flew out of the room.

Sora got dressed in her usual school uniform.

…

Sora arrived at the school where Maddy was waiting.

"Sora have you heard?" Maddy asked.

"What?" Sora responded.

"We got a transfer student today," Maddy responded.

"Transfer, at this time of year?" Sora asked.

"Yeah I know, but it's true," Maddy responded.

Julian came in with his papers.

"Okay students we have a new student today," Julian said, "Renji Kaiser, come in."

A boy Sora's age with black hair and blue eyes came in with a stern face.

Sora got a look at Renji and recognize him from her dream.

Renji glared at Sora for some reason.

"Does he have something against you or something?" Madison asked.

"I don't know," Sora responded.

"Now for your seat," Julian said looking around and found one behind Sora, "There's one, behind Sora."

Renji walked toward his seat as if instinctively knowing who was Sora.

As he walked passed her, Sora had a sense something.

"Now we'll start homeroom with role call," Julian said.

…

Lunch time came and Sora was going with Maddy to their usual spot.

Suddenly someone pulled her aside.

"What's going on?" Sora asked turning to see it was Renji.

"Give me the cards," Renji said.

"What?" Sora responded.

"Don't act dumb, I know you have the star cards, now hand them over," Renji said.

"No way," Sora responded, "How do you know about the star cards."

"I guess you never heard of the Kaiser clan," Renji responded, "Surprising considering you're from the Showron clan."

"So what if I don't?" Sora responded.

"The Kaiser and Showron clans were magical rivals for generations," Renji said, "You and I are the youngest of our clans, and naturally rivals."

"Then why do you want the star cards?" Sora responded, "Last time I check, my ancestor was the original creator."

"That maybe so, but those who can control the power of the star cards, can surpass all the other magical clans," Renji said, "Now hand me the star cards or else."

"I said no!" Sora responded.

"Is there any problems?" someone asked.

They turned to see Julian with Maddy behind him.

"No sir, just explaining a few things to Ms. Showron," Renji said stopping.

"Good, sometimes it's better to be friends than rivals, but then again friendship sometimes build from rivalry," Julian said.

Renji and Sora look at each other with glares then look away.

Julian left the two but Maddy stayed.

"This isn't over Showron," Renji responded and left.

"What was that about," Maddy said.

"I don't know, but if Renji says is correct, maybe my dad knows," Sora responded.

…

Meanwhile something in the ground glowed and a plant sprouted.

…

Sora went home and asked Li about the Kaiser Clan.

"Kaisers, I haven't heard of them for a long time," Li said, "They supposedly moved to Beijing when your grandmother was your age."

"Who are they?" Sakura asked.

"A clan descend from a student of Clow Reed," Li explained, "The student was the best over all of his students and thought to be the heir of the Star Cards back when they were Clow Cards."

"I remember, when Clow Reed sealed me and the cards, the student didn't take it well," Kero responded.

"Yeah, and as generations passed the Kaiser clan started blaming the Showron clan for it, and created a rivalry between the two," Li said, "But since they moved before I was born, I didn't had to deal with them."

"But now one of them moved here, and he wants the star cards," Sora responded.

"Sora, when it comes to magic and the star cards, you'll find yourself with many rivals," Sakura responded, "But even if he gets his hands on some of the cards, remember only one of you will be the actual owners of all of the cards."

"Right," Sora responded.

…

The next day Sora headed to school as usual.

She sensed a familiar presence and stopped.

"I know you're there," Sora responded.

Renji stepped out in his school uniform.

"What do you want?" Sora asked.

"You know what I want," Renji responded.

"I'm not giving you the star cards," Sora responded.

"I'm going to get them one way or another," Renji said.

"Why are you after me, this whole clan rivalry thing started over some miss understanding," Sora responded.

"You Showrons never understand," Renji responded.

"Whatever," Sora responded and walked off.

They headed to the school to see roots and vines wrapped around the yard.

"What in the world…?" Sora responded.

"Sora," Maddy responded.

"What's going on?" Sora asked.

"I'm not sure, this seem to came up over night," Maddy responded, "But school is cancel

"It's a star card," Renji said, "This is good as mine."

"What?" Sora responded

Renji took out a tag on a string.

"Wand of elements I called on your power!" Renji shouted.

The paper turned into a wand.

"Wand of thunder: Release your power!" Renji shouted aiming his wand.

Lightning fired from the wand and created a tunnel through the roots.

Renji rushed into the tunnel before it closed.

"Sora we need to stop him," Maddy responded.

"Right," Sora said and took out her key, "Key of Star, key of magic, surrenders the wand, and let force ignite! Release!"

The key transformed into a staff as Sora grabbed it.

"Any idea of how you're going to catch it?" Maddy asked.

"Renji can waist his magic, but I can just go through it," Sora said and took out the through card.

"Good idea," Maddy said taking out her camera.

"Through Card help me go through the vines!" Sora shouted throwing the through card and hit it with her staff, "Release and Dispel."

Through appeared and transfer it's power to Sora.

Sora started running into the woods.

…

Renji burst his way to the roots and run.

He finally stopped to catch his breath.

"How hard is it to find this card?" Renji responded.

…

Sora reached the center of field of vines.

"Okay, now for my plan," Sora responded and took out the laser board, "Source of light with ancient spin, send forth the magic power within. Oracles of Gold, Wood, Fire, Earth, Cloud, Wind, Rain, and Electricity. Force know my plight, release the light!"

The laserboard light spin and shot through the vine.

Sora took out the dash card.

"Dash Card, increase my speed!" Sora shouted throwing it and hit it with her wand, "Release and dispel!"

Ears formed from Sora's feet as she started running through the vines.

…

Renji was moving through the vines at his speed.

Sora ran pass him at high speed.

"Darn it!" Renji responded.

…

Sora arrived at the edge where the light ended.

"Okay now how do I find it," Sora responded.

The vines grew around her.

"The vines are getting thicker, if only there's away too…" Sora responded and kicked herself mentally, "Duh."

Sora responded took out the erase card.

"Erase Card: Erase all these vines surrounding the star card!" Sora shouted throwing the card and hit it with her staff, "Release and dispel!"

Erase appeared and use its power over the vines causing them to erase.

When the vines disappeared a bright light form from the ground and the Wood card formed.

It smiled seeing Sora before transforming into it's card form.

"That was easy," Sora responded.

"HEY SHOWRON!" Renji shouted running to her.

"Sorry, but I already got the card," Sora responded.

"I know, now give it to me," Renji responded.

"No way, it came to me, so I earned it," Sora responded.

Renji growled at Sora in response.

"Okay break it up you two!" Maddy said stepping in.

"Listen if you want the star cards that bad, you have to catch them yourself and prove yourself worthy of being the master of the cards just as I have to," Sora responded, "So unless you're proven worthy of being master of star cards, I'll never give them to you."

"Fine and when I will, my clan will be proven to be the true masters," Renji responded and left.

"That guy has some real issues," Maddy said.

"Yeah, but is it over the star cards, or something more?" Sora responded.

* * *

**A/N****:** I figured to create a rivalry for Sora that is in a line of rivals of Li's clan, and thought the rival clan move away before Li was born so they didn't know about Li and Sakura going after the Clow cards and Sakura transforming them until it was to late. I'm thinking of having them find out after the seal card incident.


	13. Small Situation

**Small Situation**

Fall has finally arrived in Readington Japan and the weekend finally came.

Sora wasn't so happy about the cold weather, but she was glad the weekend was coming.

Ever since the incident with the wood card, Renji been trying to out beat Sora in everything she does including grades.

Sora and Maddy were heading home as Sora had a jacket over her cold weather based uniform.

"You really don't like the cold do you?" Maddy asked.

"No, not really," Sora responded, "But at least winter isn't coming for a few months."

They soon were able to see Renji walking home in a heavier fall jacket.

"Looks like Renji doesn't like cold weather either," Maddy said, "Maybe it's the Chinese in you."

"I don't want to think about Renji right now," Sora responded, "Unless a Star Card attacks over the weekend, I plan to just enjoy my weekend."

"I can't blame you," Maddy responded, "Although I'm surprise more cards haven't appeared since the wood card incident."

"It could be because its so close to fall," Sora responded, "My mom says it's because some cards like to be active under some conditions of the weather because of their nature of power."

"I can understand that much," Maddy responded.

…

Maddy and Sora came to Sora's house to find it empty and almost quiet, except for the sounds of Kero playing a video game.

"Where is everyone?" Maddy asked.

"Mom, must be shopping or at the museum helping dad," Sora responded, "Kero's obviously playing video games."

Sora and Maddy was about to put their coats up when Sora sensed a star card.

"What is it Sora?" Maddy asked.

"I sense a star card," Sora responded, "We should look for it."

"Right behind you," Maddy responded.

They look around the room for the card.

Sora opened a cabnet to find a small girl in a white dress with a hat that pointed two ways.

"You're the star card," Sora responded.

The girl nodded with a grin.

"Maddy I found it," Sora responded.

The Star Card jumped on Sora and touch her forehead.

Sora started shrinking in size until she was 3 inches tall.

"You got to be kidding me," Sora responded.

"Sora, where are you?" Maddy asked coming in.

"Maddy down here," Sora shouted waving her hands.

"That's weird, where could she run off to," Maddy responded.

"MADDY!" Sora shouted louder.

Maddy turned to the ground and saw Sora's magical key on the ground.

"That's odd, Sora normally doesn't leave this around," Maddy said picking it up.

The star card jumped from the counter at Maddy.

"Maddy watch out!" Sora shouted.

The star card hit Maddy in the back and she started shrinking, letting go of the key.

Maddy finally stopped at 3 inches tall.

"Huh? What just happened?" Maddy asked.

"Great now we're both shrunken," Sora responded and the key is still normal size.

"Oh Sora," Maddy responded, "Wait what do you mean?"

"The star card came from behind and hit you, and now both of us is 3 inches tall," Sora responded.

"Maybe we should talk to Kero," Maddy responded.

"He's upstairs remember," Sora responded.

"Maybe we should wait for your mother to come home," Maddy responded.

"Great, just what I need," Sora responded.

…

Kero finished up his level.

"Yes!" Kero shouted.

Kero turned to the clock to see it was pass 3:30 p.m.

"Huh? Sora should have been home by now," Kero responded.

Kero sensed a star card moving around the house.

"And now the star card is active," Kero responded, "I better go see if Sora is around."

…

In the living room, Sora and Maddy waited for Sakura.

Finally the door opened and Sakura came in.

"Sora, Kero I'm home," Sakura called out.

"Mom!" Sora shouted.

"Mrs. Showron!" Maddy shouted.

Kero came down and flew toward Sakura.

"Kero where's Sora," Sakura responded.

"I don't know but I do know a star card is here," Kero responded.

"Now Kero arrives," Sora responded ticked off.

…

Kero flied around the house and came back with Sora's key

"Sakura, I found Sora's key," Kero responded bringing it to Sakura, "It was on the ground."

"Sora wouldn't leave this sitting around," Sakura responded, "Wait Kero, you think that star card you sense is the little card?"

"If it is, it might of touched Sora," Kero responded, "And you know what happened when it does that."

"The little card," Maddy responded.

"Well it matches it's power," Sora responded.

Kero noticed something on the ground and flew down.

"Kero down here!" Sora responded.

Kero landed on the ground and look around.

Sora walked up and kick Kero in the leg.

"Ow!" Kero responded.

"Kero down here!" Sora shouted.

Kero look down and saw Sora and Maddy.

"Sora Maddy, you both are shrunken?" Kero asked.

"Yeah," Maddy responded.

"Kero we need help," Sora responded.

"Right, climb on," Kero responded kneeling down.

Sora and Maddy climb onto Kero's back.

Kero flew toward Sakura.

"Sakura, I found Sora," Kero responded, "As well as Maddy."

Sakura look to see Sora and Maddy on Kero's back.

"Hi mom," Sora responded.

"Sora, both you and Maddy are shrunken?" Sakura asked.

"Long story," Sora responded.

"Mrs. Showron, how do we turn back to normal?" Maddy asked.

"The Little Card needs to touch both of you to return to normal size," Sakura explained, "Where did you last saw it?"

"In the kitchen, that's where it touch both of us," Sora responded.

"How about the laserboard?" Kero asked.

"It's in my backpack," Sora responded.

"I don't think it would shrink anyways," Maddy responded.

"Relax you two, we'll find it," Sakura responded.

"The Little Card is an active spirit that loves playing around," Kero responded.

"That shouldn't take to long," Maddy responded.

…

They searched around the house.

Sora found a mouse hole and climb in it.

Inside she found the little card hiding.

"Little Card!" Sora shouted.

Little ran passed her through the house.

"Maddy stop it!" Sora shouted.

Maddy was waiting outside as the Little Card ran pass her.

Maddy tried to go for a jump but it slid pass.

Kero saw it and stand in it's way.

Little ran pass him but Sakura stopped it.

"Nice try Little, but it's time to return my daughter and her friend back to normal," Sakura responded.

Little gave a grin and almost ran away.

Sora and Maddy tagged the Little card before it could run away.

Sora and Maddy grew back to normal size.

"Finally," Sora responded.

"Sora!" Sakura responded handing Sora her key.

"Key of Star, key of magic, surrender the wand and let force ignite!" Sora shouted, "Release.

The key transformed into a staff as she grabbed it.

"Little Card! Return to your power confined!" Sora shouted throwing her staff down, "Star card!"

The Little card power was sucked into the staff into a card.

Finally the card fell landed in Sora's hands.

"Good job Sora," Sakura responded, "How about I make us some sweets."

"Thanks," Maddy responded.

"Thank you mom," Sora responded.

"Yay sweets," Kero shouted.

"Are you going to tell your mom that Kero was playing video games while we were searching?" Maddy asked.

"No," Sora responded, "He did help us in the end."

* * *

**A/N****:** I thought of how in the second movie there were times Sakura Li and Kero didn't seem to sense when the sealed card took one of the star cards, and I figured when they're distracted with something they don't seem to noticed it, so I use it.


End file.
